Perfect Stranger
by chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Chloe runs into Michael and mistakes him for Lucifer. When he does something uncharacteristic she jokingly asks "Who are you and what have you done to Lucifer Morningstar?"
1. Chapter 1

It is one of those times where Lucifer wouldn't answer her texts or pick up her call. They had an argument a day ago, and he stormed off per usual, not wanting to deal with 'human' emotion.

Normally, the Detective would let her partner off the hook. However, she couldn't let it go on any longer, and so she decided to drop by Lux to sort it out.

The living room is empty when Chloe got to the penthouse. She calls out, and when no response was received, she goes to inspect every room.

Chloe enters the bathroom and sees her partner lounging about in the bathtub.

"There you are," She places a hand on her hip, ready to scold her consultant. "I can't believe you didn't hear me calling."

"Oh, I heard you," The man replies, "I didn't think it was appropriate to answer."

The blonde scoffs at this. Lucifer is really taking this sulking business to a whole new level. She mentally counts to ten and huffs before telling him again, "Come on, we have a case."

"Hmm, we have?"

The Detective quirks an eyebrow at his impeccable American accent which he uses every so often to annoy her.

"Ugh!" She practically facepalms at his reply and wants to strangle him right then and there. "Did you dye your hair?"

"Does it matter?"

"You know what, whatever. Could you just get ready, please?"

'Lucifer's' eyes never leave the Detective's as he stands up. He expects Chloe to be somewhat fazed by his naked splendour, but this just earned him a frown.

"Hmm. You don't seem perturbed."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Please hurry up?" The blonde crosses her arms, maintaining eye-level contact.

"What is so important about this case anyway? Humans die every day. It's not something out of the ordinary." He tells her while stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Really," She retorts and rolls her eyes. Her partner is extra annoying today, and she's just about had it with him. "I am not discussing anything else with you until you get dressed."

"Very well."

She waits in the living room, livid at the consultant's petulant behavior.

The man emerges from the walk-in closet wearing a plain shirt and jeans.

_How is it that he looks good in everything?_

Chloe muses but urges herself not to dwell at those well-defined abs on that tightly-fitted outfit.

"So, it's a dress-down day." She comments. The guy throws her a confused look at first and then takes another look at himself.

"Is this not suitable?"

"It's fine. It's just that you normally wear a suit,"

"Ah. Shall I change into this 'suit' you speak of?"

"No. Let's go."

The Detective practically drags him to the elevator, holding on to his elbows for good measure. He says nothing and goes along. She wants to ask him 'Who are you and what have you done to Lucifer', but holds back.

He climbs into the passenger seat, wears his seatbelt and looks on, waiting for the Detective to drive off. He can feel her eyes on him, but he pays her no mind.

Chloe shakes her head at the utter weirdness yet dismisses it for later discussion.

* * *

Ella greets them at the crime scene and explains how the victim perished. The woman was about to ask about the new do when she sees Chloe shake her head in disapproval.

The consultant remains quiet throughout the forensic analyst's detailed account of the murder weapon, which is somewhat atypical because said consultant could never stand still nor keep his mouth shut.

Chloe decides she has heard ample details and herds Lucifer away from everyone. "Thank you, Ella."

Once they were out of earshot, she starts to berate her partner.

"What is wrong with you? You're _weirder_, and it's a little unsettling. Look, if this is still about our fight the other day," She pauses and breathes out, "Fine, I'm sorry, alright? Can we focus now?"

"I was focused the entire time. I don't understand this reaction from you." He tells her a matter-of-factly, still, with the not-British accent she's used to.

"Can you cut it out with the accent?"

"What's wrong with it?"

At this point, Chloe throws her hands up in the air then turns around and walks away.

He follows her and walks at the same pace then stops midway when she did. The Detective points a figure at him, seemingly not done with her reproach.

"I don't care how effective you are, but if you don't stop this nonsense, I'm going to bench you."

"Have I done something to offend you? All I ever did was follow your instructions and yet, I'm being chastised," His brows knit together for a second, then relaxes back, "I am now starting to understand what my brother sees in you."

"Huh?"

"Detective!"

Lucifer gently shoves Chloe and aims his pointed wing tips to the man who barely even flinched, the latter not caring if other humans would see.

"Take it easy, brother. I come in peace."

"When have you ever, Michael?"

" Please, " Michael drags the single word "there is no need for violence. If I wanted to smite you, I would have done so already. Retract the claws now, brother. It's a good thing those other humans were oblivious."

Despite Michael's not-reassurance, the Devil concedes and tucks his wings away.

"Now, let's start again, Miss Decker. I'm Michael." The archangel awaits for a handshake that never came. Apparently, Chloe is too stoked, or spooked maybe, to even register what was happening.

"Michael is your twin?" She inquires just as Michael drops his hand.

Lucifer answers. "Afraid so. I left my phone somewhere, which is why I couldn't answer your calls. I apologize. Although,"

The devil pauses, "I'm quite disappointed with you, Detective. How could you not distinguish me from him? I mean, look at the hair! And the outfit!"

"I mean, I got this from your walk-in closet, Luci," Michaels jumps in the conversation to which earned him an exasperated sigh from the Lightbringer.

"I wouldn't wear that on normal days, I'll have you know," He retorts back, and the banter kept going until Chloe finally shook off her daze.

"Okay, stop."

The twins immediately stop their bickering because the tone she used was definitely a 'mom' voice. Nobody messes with that.

"You," She points to Michael, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't Lucifer?"

"You didn't ask. I thought I'd just go along and see how it goes."

"And…?"

"I think it went well. I was going to tell you anyway."

"Now that seems to be sorted out, best be on your way, brother. Can't have you running around with the same face."

"Let's talk later, Lucifer."

"What's there to talk about?"

Michael shakes his head and says, "I'll come find you when you're not preoccupied. Thank you for being patient with me, Miss Decker."

"Right,"

* * *

Notes:

I've had this in my drafts for a while now.  
Also, I couldn't think of a better title. Sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

"That went well, all things considered," Lucifer comments after Michael left. "Even still, you really couldn't tell us apart?"

"Lucifer, minus the hair and accent, I'd say you're the same. You both piss me off, you're both charming,"

_And fit. Very fit._ She thinks but doesn't say it out loud.

"I mean, your parents must have had it hard wrangling you two. Even if they were literally the creators of the Universe."

The devil couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh. He agrees with her assessment. After all, his twin knows him enough to be _him_.

The Lightbringer almost snorts at the memory of him and Michael having a field day with their siblings, especially with Amenadiel. Once upon a time they were the best of friends, always had each other's back, always covered for each other. But as they grow older, they grew apart because of Michael's sense of duty while he, most of the time, questioned every single thing.

Sometimes, he misses those days.

"Lucifer! You with me?" Chloe flicks her fingers to grab his attention.

"Apologies, Detective."

"If it makes you feel any better, I did have my suspicions. But since I didn't know you have an identical twin, I dismissed it as you irking the shit out of me."

"I guess we're still alike in some ways, that Mikey. Apology accepted. Now, do we have to do anything else for this case at the moment?"

"No. I'll fill you in on the other details tomorrow. You better catch up with your brother before he confuses more people."

Lucifer nods. Just when he's about to go, Ella finds them.

"Dude! How'd you change your hair color so fast? Nah, don't tell me," She pauses and grins "are you wearing a wig earlier?"

"That's preposterous, Miss Lopez. The person you saw was actually -"

Chloe's hand flies over his mouth as she laughs nervously and agrees with Ella's guess.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is." The Detective says while the forensic analyst grin grew wider at the exchange.

"That doesn't make any sense, Decker. Unless if it's for a part. Method acting, right? But if it's some sort of kink you two are in, I'm all for it because, as you know, I'm the Captain of the Deckerstar ship."

Ella taps Lucifer's shoulder and heads off.

"What'd you do that for, Detective?"

"Like I said, to avoid confusion."

"Uh huh. And if my brother suddenly decides to come back at the right moment?"

"We'll deal with it. Until then,"

"Roger that."

* * *

"You must be Daniel."

"Ah, so it's back to Daniel now, huh. Listen, dude. I wanted to apologize for how I acted in the past days. I'm sorry. Hey, what happened to your hair?"

"This is my natural hair color."

"O-kay. If you're looking for Chloe, she's not here."

"I'm here for you, actually."

"Right. How can I help you?"

"It's the other way around."

"Whatever, dude. Okay, help me then."

"Charlotte wanted me to tell you that she's okay and not to worry about her. You have to move forward, Daniel."

"Just stop. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Dan doesn't understand why the consultant is taunting him. Is this payback for the few weeks he'd been a total ass? Although, somehow, in some way, he feels relieved.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Okay."

Just then, Dan hears Chloe and another person bickering while making their way to the former's desk. His eyes almost bulge out when he sees Lucifer sitting on Chloe's desk and then stares back at the Lucifer in front of him.

"What the hell?" He chokes back, which earned him strange glances from the other officers on the floor.

The douche hasn't even begun to recover when Ella passes by and smacks fake Lucifer's back.

"Hey, Luce!" To which the doppelganger acknowledges, "You're wearing your wig again?

Dan contemplates whether to tell the forensic analyst that the other consultant is with Chloe.

"I'm Michael," He lends out his hand over to Ella, and the latter acquiesce.

"Damn! How method of you. So, Michael is the character you're playing?"

"No. I'm Lucifer's brother. He's actually over there," He points over his shoulder to Chloe's desk, and the quirky analyst looks over and guffaws.

"Oh. My. God. You're twins?!" She exclaims almost at the top of her lungs, momentarily grabbing the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

Lucifer's mouth formed into a thin line as he makes a move towards his brother.

"What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I told you we need to talk."

"At the penthouse! Where everyone wouldn't see!" The devil lets out a harsh breath and Michael? Michael just smirked at him.

Chloe feels a headache coming on as she drags both into an interrogation room and let them hash it out.

Curious bystanders really wanted to enter the other room to see both on that two-way mirror, but Chloe stood guard on the entrance.

Dan doesn't want anything to do with it.

Ella is over the moon and is pestering her tribemate for a tribe night with the twins.

Lucifer and Michael left the precinct quietly, with the onlookers following their gaze.

Lucifer introduced Michael to Linda, who had to do a doubletake, said, "Well, what can I say?" and simply shrugged.

Amenadiel, still wary of Michael's presence, almost refused to let the latter see Charlie. Maze is standing guard, not once taking her eyes off at the archangel who had the nerve to smile at her.

Apparently, Michael is tasked to spend a week on Earth. And he, ever the loyal servant, obliged despite him not seeing the point.

It's going to be a long week, indeed.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Decided to add a few stuff :) Thank you for reading.**  
**And for the guest who said this story is 'crap' - thank you for reading. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it you want, Michael? Haven't you tortured me enough with your presence?"

"Stop being such a wanker, Sammy. I told you. I was tasked to spend a week on Earth. That's what I'm doing."

"One: then spend it somewhere else! I'll have something arranged for you. Two: Don't call me _that _again. That's not who I am. Not anymore."

"What, a wanker?"

Michael doubles over, laughing at the pun and his twin isn't amused at all.

"I'm warning you, Mikey."

The blonde archangel clears his throat, although he still couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

"Okay, be chill." He raises his hands in a placating gesture.

"Where have you learned to speak this way? It's so out of character, even for you."

"Well, I had to adapt. A human once told me I was too stiff, so I took her advice. Why? Isn't it working?"

Lucifer shrugs.

"Besides, if I tweak it up a little bit, I could become you. Just for the remainder of the week."

"Why would you want to become me?"

"I guess I wanted to see from your perspective what you see in them. Don't you think it's a good idea? If I dye my hair and change my accent, no one would be able to tell."

"Nope,"

"Why not? We look the same. I just need to walk the walk and talk the talk."

"No," Lucifer groans.

"I'll be raiding your closet now."

"Which part of the word 'no' did you not understand?"

"Not hearing you!"

"Bloody Hell! It's like I'm talking to a wall!"

"I'm not a wall, I'm your brother."

"I thought you said you couldn't hear me?"

"Right. What did you say?"

"Ughhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Michael presents himself in a three-piece suit: a blue shirt, black coat, and trousers. Lucifer gives his brother a once-over and shakes his head in disapproval.

"What? Obviously, I can't grow facial hair this very instant so I suggest, brother, you manscape some of those so we could match completely."

"Absolutely not." The devil retorts, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

"Come on! Why won't you play nice?"

"I _have _played nice. It landed me in Hell." He deadpans.

"Must you bring that up, now? What a buzzkill! And here I thought you were the fun one."

Michael knows how to the Lightbringer's attention alright. The consultant stares at his brother and tells him, "I _am _fun."

"Uh huh."

"But why are you really here?"

"I already told you — I"

"Father spoke to you? Personally? And told you to be here?"

"Yeah. It didn't make sense. Then again, who I am to question God's will?"

"Some things never change, indeed. Still a tool I see."

"You're so mean, brother," Michael takes a seat across the couch and crosses his legs, "Unlike you, I take this angel business seriously. Personally, I still don't understand why Dad is allowing you to lounge about here on Earth when you've got a real job down there."

"Did he, now?" Lucifer folds his arms and leans back, unamused.

"Yeah. I even offered to take you back, forcibly if necessary, but he said to let you be. And that I should let other angels know as well. In case they get an idea."

"Is that the reason why no other siblings tried?"

"Nope. Our other siblings are quite busy with their jobs. I don't know what came over Uriel, but I would like to set the record straight; what he did wasn't sanctioned."

"Figured as much. Aren't you the least bit—I don't know—angry with me for taking our brother's life?"

The devil doesn't know why he deemed it necessary to ask his twin that particular question. But the latter answers right away.

"No. You merely reacted. Uriel basically sealed his fate the moment he stole Azrael's blade and threatened to wipe out Mother from existence. If anything, you did us a favor. And I don't mean Uriel's death. You gave Mother a chance to start her own life, on her terms. Nobody wanted Mother gone, but nobody wanted a war either. So, there's that."

The Detective arrives just in time to see Lucifer and Michael having a moment. She wasn't planning on interrupting; however, her partner already noticed.

"Detective! Your timing is impeccable. I would love nothing more than to get out of this boring conversation with my brother."

"Wow." The consultant's partner reacts, visibly awestruck when Michael made a move to stand side by side with his twin.

They both motioned to arrange their cuffs that Chloe's immediate thought was: _Shit, now I really can't tell them apart!_

"What brings you here, Miss Decker?"

"Uh, right! There's a celebratory dinner at Linda's place and," She pauses and considers if it's a good idea to invite the twins —bad idea won, apparently. "She's inviting us, her closest friends."

"Yes, _we _will be there, Miss Decker."

Lucifer scoffs at this, "You don't even know who Linda is!"

"And I will. Because we're going." _  
_

* * *

At the family dinner...

"Holy crap! Which one of you is Lucifer?"

"Take a wild guess," The guy from Ella's right says in that lovely British accent to which the guy from the left frowned upon.

"That's our guy," The forensic analyst answers nonchalantly as she points to the man on the left.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Only the real Lucifer could make that salty face."

"We have a winner!" The man in blue takes Ella's right hand and raises it up for everyone to see. "And you're quite right, Miss Lopez. I could never get his exact facial expression, especially when he's sulking."

They all chuckle at Michael's antics.

"Isn't that right, Sammy?"

Dan and Ella exchange looks of confusion. Even though the forensic analyst wanted to probe further, she keeps it to herself, sensing dissonance between Lucifer and Michael.

"Awww, man. Sorry. I meant Luci. Old habits, I guess."

"Doubt it. You're doing it on purpose," Lucifer points his fingers accusingly at his brother.

"Of course not, brother. It was an honest mistake."

Everyone on the table could feel the tension growing, and Amenadiel takes the lead to interrupt the stand-off.

"Okay, you two, take it outside. Don't cause a scene here or I will kick you both out."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Lucifer. I truly am." Michael says, sincerely this time.

Chloe clears her throat and strikes up a conversation, or at least tries to, "Fries, anyone?"

Ella rescues her and replies, "Yeah, yeah. I love fries! Give it here!"

They were able to finish dinner without further incident, although 'awkward' can't even begin to describe it.

* * *

To shake off some of the bad vibes from dinner, Ella suggested they go to a karaoke bar. Amenadiel isn't too receptive of the idea so he backs out and says he'd rather take care of Charlie. Linda spares herself too.

Mazikeen is all for it and plans to make fun of the twins.

Dan bails only because he got a call from work.

Chloe didn't really have a choice. She has to play mediator — such fun.

* * *

"This beer tastes horrible," The archangel grimaces and puts down the bottle.

"Something stronger then?"

"Pass. Why don't you grace us with a performance, Lucifer?"

"Why? Haven't you had plenty of those from Castiel?"

"Oh, _yes_. I have had it with Castiel's singing. Not that his voice isn't pleasant. It's just that — you know what? I don't want to talk about it. I'll just say this: I tend to have this strong urge to see myself walk out of the room when he's about to start."

"And that's supposed to convince me?"

"Well, did you want me to sing? I'm telling you right now, it won't end well. Miss Decker? Do us the honors then?"

"Oh, no, no," Chloe chuckles nervously. "I'd rather hear Lucifer."

Like a child who's been praised, the consultant lights up and takes the stage without further convincing.

Ella and Chloe excuse themselves while Lucifer continues to perform onstage, leaving Mazikeen and Michael alone.

"So what's your motive?"

"I don't know what you're referring to, and I don't owe you an explanation either."

"If you ever lay a hand on any of these humans and Lucifer, I will kill you."

Michael half-smiles, "I would like to see you try," He tells her smugly. "And I have no intention of laying a hand on any human. Also, is this like a defensive reaction of people who thinks their friend is being used? Because I just had a colorful conversation with Miss Lopez earlier when we volunteered to get drinks. She said she was gonna sic her bros at me and break my leg if I hurt Lucifer. It never once occurred to me that she could be violent."

The frequent hugger just moved up a notch on Maze's short list of friends to protect.

"Ellen is very protective of her family. So, the answer is yes."

"Ahh. What an interesting circle of friends indeed." Michael remarks, ignoring the deliberate wrong moniker. "Fear not, Mazikeen of the Lilim. I will leave once the week is up. Can we get along until then?"

"No promises."

The archangel shrugs.

* * *

As promised, Michael left for the Silver City by the end of the week. The Devil is relieved that he doesn't have to put up with his equally stubborn twin.

He's about to make his way to the elevator when the air shifted, and a definite flap of wings was heard.

"Bloody Hell, Michael. Haven't you had enough of humanity yet?" Lucifer blurts out as he turns around to find it isn't the person he's expecting. "You're not Michael,"

"Uh yeah. Got the same task as him. Roommates for a week then, brother."

"Gabby, this is not a bloody hotel! What in the world is Dad up to that he's sending you all to me? I'm not a bloody babysitter!"

"Take it up to him, Luce. I'm merely following instructions."

Lucifer goes to his balcony and looks up, furious at the endless sky. Although, for some reason, these visits seem like an apology. But what he'd really appreciate, is if the old man would just come down and tell him himself.

* * *

**Notes:**

**End. LMAO! Thank you for reading ;)**


End file.
